Tujuh
by LuthCi
Summary: Karena sesungguhnya, kalian semua selamanya adalah keluarga, kalian haruslah bahagia. / Doa dari sosok tua ini akan selalu menyertai kalian, terwujudkan sebagai angin sepoi yang seringkali kalian abaikan. / oneshot AT


Sebuah fict untuk menenangkan hati sejenak yang sedang dikejar oleh tumpukan buku-buku pelajaran.

Semoga suka.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning: **team 7 centric, major friendship & family, OOC, AT.

.

—_karena sesungguhnya, kalian semua selamanya adalah keluarga, kalian haruslah bahagia—_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Tujuh<strong>

Oleh **LuthRhythm**

* * *

><p>Langkah perlangkah kalian tapaki bersama. Saling belajar tentang hal yang sama, berkompetisi untuk mencapai hal yang sama, dan sama-sama ingin berakhir sebagai pemenang dari sisanya. Namun, kalian memang berbeda.<p>

Berbeda latar belakang, ideologi, karakter, bahkan warna mata.

Namun, tetap saja, kalian menapak bersama. Saling berjinjing untuk menapaki setiap tapakan untuk mencapai puncak. Entah puncak apa. Mungkin sebuah puncak impian, mungkin puncak sebuah ambisi, mungkin juga puncak harapan agar mendapat sebersit pengakuan.

Aku hanya seorang sosok yang paling tua, yang menatap langkah mimpi, ambisi, ataupun harapan kalian dengan sudut yang berbeda. Aku hanya sosok yang mengintip setiap pergerakan kalian, bahkan desahan halus sekalipun, dengan sangat rinci dari balik buku yang menghalangi.

Aku hanya sosok yang menatap langkah semangat, waspada, atau mencoba-anggun kalian dengan senyum tertahan.

Dapat kulihat dengan jelas betapa cerahnya masa depan kalian. Bocah-bocah yang kuyakini akan menjadi ninja impian, dalam konteks keahlian masing-masing, tentu saja.

Sang bocah bersemangat yang selalu menyengir dengan mata menyipit, kulit kecoklatan terbakar matahari, berjalan dengan kedua tangan bersilang di belakang kepala, seorang bocah yang bermimpi melindungi desa dan setiap orang di dalamnya.

Sang bocah yang tak pernah tidak waspada dalam langkahnya, mata tajam bagai pedang seorang samurai, jika berjalan kedua tangan masuk saku celana putihnya, seorang bocah yang berambisi besar, bahkan melebihi kapasitas yang dapat ia tampung.

Lalu sang gadis yang matanya selalu menyorot penuh harapan dan rasa ingin tahu tinggi, langkahnya selalu diatur agar dapat menawan sang pangeran, sang gadis yang memiliki hati terlalu naif untuk menjadi seorang ninja yang sejati.

Jangan tanya mereka siapa, karena jelas mereka adalah kalian, sosok kalian beberapa tahun lalu yang tak terpikirkan akan berubah menjadi seperti sekarang.

Aku hanya sosok tertua di antara kalian yang mengamati dan menangis dalam hati.

Ingin kurengkuh kalian bertiga erat, sekaligus, tanpa terkecuali, memberikan perlindungan untuk kalian agar kalian tidak terluka. Namun, kini segalanya sudah terlambat. Kalian terpencar, membuatku mimpi buruk pada setiap malam.

Padahal aku menyayangi kalian, begitu banyak dan sama banyak.

Kau, Uzumaki Naruto. Kau adalah sosok yang paling aku harapkan untuk menjadi seorang pendiri. Untuk mewujudkan perdamaian yang tak pernah terwujud secara nyata, bukan hanya sekedar hitam di atas putih belaka. Kau amat kusayangi dalam setiap tatapan banggaku yang selalu kudaratkan padamu.

Kau, Haruno Sakura. Kau adalah manusia yang paling ingin kupeluk sampai kumati. Aku ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja, tak terluka, kau tak boleh terluka karena bola matamu terlalu lugu untuk diisi air mata. Kau amat kusayangi dalam setiap belaian tanganku di rambut halusmu, untuk memastikan kau merasa hangat di dunia yang terlalu dingin untukmu.

Kau, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau adalah murid kebanggaanku. Kau adalah sosok yang ingin kuhujati nasihat dari pagi hingga esok pagi lagi jika mungkin. Ingin kutarik kau dari api itu, api yang terbakar persis di punggungmu. Kau amat kusayangi dalam setiap nasihat yang terucap untuk kau tepis, tak pernah sekalipun aku membencimu, walau kini tak lagi kau menganggapku.

Kalian selamanya adalah keluarga, anak-anakku yang kusayang. Bahkan tak pernah terpikir olehku dapat menyayangi anak orang sebegini banyak dan besar.

Selamanya aku hanyalah orang luar yang tersenyum menatap tawa canda kalian, menangis kala ingat penderitaan hidup kalian, mimpi buruk saat ingat erangan sakit kalian saat tertancap kunai.

Kalian adalah muridku, jiwaku, mimpiku, harapanku, tak ingin aku melihat kalian tersakiti walau seujung jari. Berjutakali kuharapkan waktu untuk berputar kembali ke masa itu, saat kalian tersenyum tanpa perasaan sakit yang menggerogoti setiap nadi, apalagi saat kalian tertawa keras sampai terjungkang saat melihat hal yang tak penting sama sekali.

Kalian adalah anak-anak kebanggaanku, keluarga yang begitu kucintai bahkan sampai tak dapat kugambarkan dengan kata. Namun, seharusnya kalian menyadari cintaku dalam setiap pandangan, senyuman, ataupun tuturkataku untuk kalian.

Doa dari sosok tua ini akan selalu menyertai kalian, terwujudkan sebagai angin sepoi yang seringkali kalian abaikan.

Tak apa kalian lupakan aku, karena aku memang hanya sosok tertua yang tak pernah masuk lingkaran. Akan tetapi, tolong jangan lupakan senyuman kalian, karena itulah energiku untuk terus dapat membuka mata dan tersenyum bahagia.

Karena selamanya, kalian adalah keluarga, muridku tercinta yang tak akan mungkin kulupa.

Senyuman kalian begitu indah untukku, karena itu, tersenyumlah sepanjang waktu.

Mungkin dunia ini terlalu keras pada kalian, namun aku percaya hati kalian akan selalu dapat menang.

Bahagialah murid-muridku, aku mungkin bukanlah guru terbaik, tapi percayalah, cintaku akan selalu menemani setiap tapakan kaki kalian di setiap waktu.

.

.

_Orang yang berharap menjadi ayah kalian,_

_**Hatake Kakashi**__._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu terduduk di lantai dengan surat usang di pelukan dan air mata membanjiri. Bahunya berguncang hebat karena air mata yang menetes tiada henti.<p>

Ia rindu gurunya, guru yang selalu ada untuknya, tetapi kini sang guru terkubur dalam di tanah.

Isaknya terdengar menyayat hati, membersitkan rasa rindu yang tak akan dapat diucapkan kepada yang dimaksud hati.

Dalam hati, ia menyesal tidak mendengarkan saran Naruto maupun Sasuke untuk membersihkan kamar sang guru di lain hari. Ia pikir hatinya telah siap untuk melihat barang-barang sang guru atau bau maskulin yang tersisa di kamar pribadi sang guru. Namun, pada kenyataannya ia belum sampai di tahap itu.

Hatinya masih terasa nyeri saat mengingat bahwa sang guru telah pergi, selamanya, tak akan pernah kembali walaupun ia mencari hingga setiap sudut bumi.

Karena itu, ia terus mengisak tanpa henti. Mencurahkan setiap rasa rindu yang ia rasakan dengan tetesan air mata dan memeluk surat usang yang ia temukan di laci tadi begitu erat.

Gadis itu habiskan waktunya dari siang hingga petang menangis karena memori yang kembali terputar, hingga akhirnya dua pria yang paling berarti di hidupnya menjemputnya untuk pulang.

.

Dalam perjalanan, Haruno Sakura kembali menangis kala merasakan angin sepoi menyapu wajahnya ketika kedua tangannya digenggam oleh dua pria yang begitu ia sayangi.

.

—_karena sesungguhnya, kalian semua selamanya adalah keluarga, kalian haruslah bahagia—_

.

.

**_FIN._**

.

Ini adalah persembahanku untuk sosok Kakashi. Jujur, ia adalah sosok yang paling kukagumi dan kukasihani karena harus melihat sosok yang ia cintai pecah di hadapannya.

Di sini, Kakashi mati, lalu Sakura datang untuk membersihkan kamar guru tercintanya. Si Sasuke juga udah balik. Dan ini suratnya kakashi bertahun2 lalu ceritanya, cuma sama sakura ditemukan lagi dilaci.

Hehe.

Semoga mengerti.

Dan untuk yang mau nagih fict **Wedd**, sorry, not now guys :p

.

Yepyep.

_Review?_


End file.
